wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Białośnieżka i Różanka
__NOEDITSECTION__ Pewna uboga wdowa mieszkała w samotnej chatce, a przed tą chatką był ogródek, w którym rosły dwa krzaki róż: jedne róże białe, drugie czerwone. Wdowa miała dwie córeczki, podobne do obu krzaków róż. Jedna zwała się Białośnieżką, a druga Różanką. Dziewczątka były tak pobożne i dobre, tak pracowite i roztropne, że chyba drugich takich dzieci nie było na świecie, ale Białośnieżka była łagodniejszą niż Różanka. Różanka wolała skakać po łąkach i polach, rwała kwiatki i goniła ptaszyny leśne; a Białośnieżka siadywała w domu przy matce, pomagała jej w gospodarstwie albo czytywała jej książki, gdy nic innego nie było do roboty. Obie dziewczynki tak bardzo się kochały, że zawsze, idąc razem, trzymały się za rączki, a gdy Białośnieżka mówiła: — „My się nigdy nie rozstaniemy”, Różanka odpowiadała: „Tym, co ma jedna, musi się i druga podzielić!” Nieraz biegały same po lesie i zbierały czerwone jagody; żadne zwierzę nie robiło im nic złego, ale przychodziły do nich z całym zaufaniem: zajączek jadł z ich rąk kapustę, sarna skubała trawkę tuż przy nich, jeleń wysoko wyskakiwał obok, ptaki zostawały na gałęziach i wyśpiewywały wszystkie swoje trele. Dziewczęta nie miewały żadnych przygód; jeżeli się zapóźniły w lesie, a noc je zaskoczyła, to kładły się jedna przy drugiej na murawie i zasypiały aż do ranka, a matka wiedziała o tym i nie trwożyła się o nie. Pewnego razu, gdy nocowały w lesie, a świt różany je zbudził, spostrzegły śliczne dziecko w białej, błyszczącej sukieneczce, siedzące przy ich posłaniu i spoglądające na nie bardzo życzliwie. Nic nie mówiąc, odeszło potem w głąb lasu, a gdy się obejrzały, zauważyły, że leżą tuż nad głęboką przepaścią, że gdyby były w ciemnościach i stąpiły jeszcze parę kroków, to byłyby w tę przepaść wpadły. A matka im powiedziała, że musiał to być Anioł Stróż, który czuwa nad dobrymi dziećmi. Białośnieżka i Różanka utrzymywały chatkę matki tak czysto, że było prawdziwą przyjemnością wejść do nich. W lecie Różanka pilnowała domu i co rano stawiała przy łóżku matki bukiet kwiatków, a w bukiecie było zawsze po jednej róży z każdego krzaka. W zimie Białośnieżka rozniecała ogień i stawiała kociołek na blasze, kociołek mosiężny, ale błyszczący jak złoto, tak był ślicznie wyczyszczony. Wieczorem, gdy mrok zapadł, mówiła matka: — Idź no, Białośnieżko i zasuń rygle — a potem siadały przy ogniu, matka wkładała okulary i czytała z wielkiej księgi, a obie dziewczynki, przędąc, słuchały. Obok nich leżało jagniątko na podłodze, a poza nimi, na drążku, siedział biały gołąbek z łebkiem ukrytym w skrzydełkach. Pewnego wieczoru, gdy tak spokojnie siedziały sobie, ktoś zastukał do drzwi. Matka rzekła: — Prędko, Różanko, otwórz, to pewno jakiś wędrowiec, szukający przytułku. Różanka poszła, odsunęła zasuwę i myślała, że to będzie jakiś ubogi człowiek; ale to nie był człowiek, lecz niedźwiedź, który wsadził we drzwi swą grubą czarną paszczę. Różanka krzyknęła głośno, odskoczyła, jagniątko zabeczało, gołąbek zatrząsł się, a Białośnieżka schowała się za łóżko matki. Ale niedźwiedź spokojnie rzekł: — Nie bójcie się, nic wam złego nie zrobię; jestem zmarznięty i chciałbym się trochę ogrzać u was. — Biedny niedźwiedziu — rzekła matka — połóż się przy ogniu, tylko uważaj, żeby ci się futro nie zapaliło. Po czym zawołała: — Białośnieżko, Różanko, pójdźcie do mnie, niedźwiedź nic wam złego nie zrobi, dziecinki, on mówi uczciwie. Obie więc podeszły, a stopniowo przybliżyło się i jagniątko, i gołąbek, i nikt się nie bał niedźwiedzia. On zaś rzecze: — Dzieci, otrząśnijcie mi trochę śniegu z futra. Dziewczątka przyniosły miotłę i oczyściły niedźwiedzia futro ze śniegu, on zaś rozłożył się przed ogniem i mruczał bardzo zadowolony. Niebawem znajomość z niemiłym gościem stała się zażyłą, dzieci głaskały go po futrze rękoma, opierały nogi na jego plecach, obracały nim tam i na powrót, albo brały pręt, biły go, a gdy mruczał, śmiały się. Niedźwiedziowi wszystko to się podobało, tylko gdy mu dokuczały za bardzo, wołał: — Darujcie mi życie, dzieciaki! „Niechaj każda z was pamięta, Że zabija konkurenta”. Gdy przyszedł czas na spoczynek, matka rzekła do niedźwiedzia: — Zostań sobie w imię Boże przy piecu, to cię ochroni od zimna i zamieci śnieżnej. Ledwie dzień zaczął świtać, dzieci wypuściły go na dwór, on zaś powlókł się po śniegu do lasu. Odtąd niedźwiedź przychodził do nich co wieczór o tej samej porze, kładł się przed piecem i pozwalał dzieciom bawić się ze sobą, ile tylko zachciały, a one tak się z nim oswoiły, że nawet nie zamykały drzwi na zasuwę, dopóki się nie zjawił. Gdy nadeszła wiosna i wszystko się zazieleniło, rzekł niedźwiedź pewnego ranka do Białośnieżki: — No, teraz muszę odejść i nie pokażę się u was przez całe lato. — Dokądże pójdziesz, kochany niedźwiedziu? — spytała Białośnieżka. — Pójdę do lasu, bo muszę strzec swoich skarbów przed złym karłem; w zimie, gdy ziemia jest zmarzniętą, karły siedzą pod ziemią i nie mogą wydobyć się na wierzch, ale teraz, gdy słońce ziemię rozgrzało, krasnoludki wychodzą na wierzch, szukają i kradną; a co wpadnie im w ręce i do ich kryjówek, to nie wraca już łatwo na światło dzienne. Białośnieżce bardzo było żal niedźwiedzia, ale odryglowała drzwi, a gdy niedźwiedź wchodził, zaczepił się futrem o hak, rozdarł sobie kawałek skóry, a Białośnieżce wydało się, że spoza niej błysnęło coś złotego; pewna jednak tego nie była. Niedźwiedź szybko wybiegł i wkrótce znikł za drzwiami. Po niejakim czasie matka posłała dzieci do lasu po chrust. Natknęły się one tam na wielkie drzewo, które leżało na ziemi, a przy jego pniu coś skakało po trawie tam i na powrót. Ale nie mogły odróżnić, co to było takiego. Gdy podeszły bliżej, zobaczyły karła o starej, pomarszczonej twarzy, z białą parołokciowej długości brodą. Koniec brody dostał się pod drzewo, a karzeł skakał jak piesek na linie i nie umiał sobie poradzić. Zmierzył dziewczynki swymi czerwonymi, płonącymi oczyma i krzyknął: — No i czego stoicie? Nie możecie się zbliżyć i pomóc mi? — A cóż ci się stało, mały człowieczku? — spytała Różanka. — Głupia, ciekawa gęś! — odparł karzeł. — Chciałem sobie urąbać drzewo na ogień do kuchni. Rozszczepiłem już szczęśliwie kawał pnia, ale gdy wbiłem klin, ażeby go rozłupić do reszty, ten okazał się za gładki i bestia wyskoczył tak nagle, że drzewo się przekręciło i przygniotło mi koniec mojej pięknej brody; teraz i wyciągnąć jej nie mogę. Broda siedzi pod drzewem, a ja jestem jak przykuty. A głupie blade gęby śmieją się z tego, pfuj, wstrętne dziewuchy! Dzieci przypadły do drzewa i chciały je poruszyć dla wydobycia brody, ale nie dały rady. — Pójdę i ludzi sprowadzę na pomoc! — rzekła Różanka. — Wariatka, barania głowa! — burknął karzeł. — Ona mi chce jeszcze ludzi sprowadzić; was dwie i to dla mnie za wiele! Nic wam mądrzejszego do głowy nie przyjdzie? — Nie bądźże tylko taki niecierpliwy — rzekła Białośnieżka — ja już coś poradzę. Wyjęła maleńkie nożyczki z kieszeni i odcięła koniec brody. Jak tylko karzeł uczuł, że jest wolny, schwycił za worek, leżący pomiędzy korzeniami drzewa, a napełniony złotem i pomruknął do siebie: — Paskudny dzieciak! Obciąć dziś taką wspaniałą brodę! Niech wam kukułka zapłaci! Z tymi słowy zarzucił worek na plecy i odszedł, ani się obejrzawszy nawet na dzieci. Zdarzyło się tak, że wkrótce potem matka posłała obie dziewczynki do miasta po nici, igły, sznury i tasiemki. Droga prowadziła przez pustkowie, na którym tu i ówdzie wznosiły się potężne głazy skalne. Dziewczynki spostrzegły w powietrzu wielkiego ptaka, który wolno krążył nad nimi, opuszczając się coraz niżej, aż nareszcie spadł nieopodal przy jednym z głazów. Bezpośrednio potem usłyszały przenikliwy i przejmujący krzyk. Biegną w tę stronę i widzą ze zgrozą, że orzeł wpadł na znanego im karła i chce go porwać. Poczciwe dzieci uchwyciły się karła i dopóty broniły go od napaści ptaka, aż ten w końcu puścił swoją ofiarę. Gdy karzeł ochłonął z przestrachu, krzyknął swoim cienkim głosikiem: — Nie mogłyście się delikatniej obejść ze mną? Takeście mi podarły mój cienki kaftan, że jest teraz pełen dziur i strzępów! Paskudne, niezdarne dziewczyny! Co rzekłszy, podniósł worek z klejnotami, leżący opodal, i poszedł pomiędzy skałami do swojej jaskini. Dziewczątka były już przyzwyczajone do jego niewdzięczności, więc poszły w dalszą drogę i załatwiły swoje sprawunki w mieście. Gdy za powrotem znowu znalazły się na pustkowiu, zaskoczyły znienacka karła, który na pewnym placyku wypróżniał swój worek klejnotów i nie przypuszczał, że ktoś będzie jeszcze tędy przechodził o tak spóźnionej porze. Zachodzące słońce oświetlało kamienie, które połyskiwały świetnie różnymi kolorami i dzieci olśnione, stanęły i wpatrywały się w nie z zachwytem. — Czegoż tak sterczycie jak mumie? — zawołał karzeł, a jego zmarszczona twarz aż pożółkła z gniewu. Chciał jeszcze dłużej wymyślać, gdy nagle z lasu wyszedł czarny niedźwiedź. Karzeł zerwał się z przestrachu, ale nie mógł już uciec, bo niedźwiedź zagrodził mu drogę. Wtedy zawołał z trwogą: — Najdroższy panie niedźwiedziu, miej litość nade mną! Oddam ci wszystkie swoje skarby, najpiękniejsze klejnoty, które tu oto leżą. Daruj mi życie! I co ci zależy na mnie, chudym, nędznym człowieku? Ani na jeden ząb ci nie starczę; ale oto spojrzyj na te dwie tłuściochy; tych zakosztuj, to są smaczne kęski, lepsze od młodych sarenek; spożyj je sobie w imię Boże! Ale niedźwiedź nie dbał o jego słowa, zamachnął się tęgo łapą, raz tylko uderzył nią po głowie karła i krasnoludek runął bez życia. Dziewczynki odskoczyły, ale niedźwiedź zawołał na nie po imieniu. — Białośnieżko, Różanko! nie bójcie się, zaczekajcie, pójdę z wami! Po tym głosie poznały go i stanęły, a gdy niedźwiedź znalazł się przy nich, opadła nagle skóra niedźwiedzia i stanął przed nimi w postaci pięknego mężczyzny, mającego na sobie wspaniały strój złocisty. — Jestem synem królewskim — rzekł do nich — i zostałem zaczarowany w dzikiego niedźwiedzia przez tego krasnoludka, który mi ukradł moje skarby. Teraz z jego śmiercią nie mam potrzeby włóczyć się po lesie, gdyż zwolniłem się z zaklęcia, on zaś otrzymał zasłużoną karę. Białośnieżka wyszła za mąż za królewicza, a z Różanką jego brat się ożenił. Wielkie skarby, nagromadzone przez karła w jego jaskini, zostały podzielone na dwie równe części pomiędzy obie pary nowożeńców. Stara matka żyła jeszcze długie lata spokojnie i szczęśliwie przy swoich dzieciach. Ale dwa krzaki różane wzięła z sobą i posadziła je przed swoim oknem, gdzie potem corocznie rozkwitały śliczne róże białe i czerwone. ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *Schneeweißchen und Rosenrot (oryginał w języku niemieckim) *Snow-White and Rose-Red (w języku angielskim) *Snow-White and Rose-Red (w języku angielskim, II przekład) Kategoria:Białośnieżka i Różanka